un día agitado con los Potters
by duffy potter
Summary: Harry es un niño normal, que vive con sus padres. pero que ocurriría si el niño es criado por un merodeador?  oneshot, contiene Spanking. CP


todo pertenece a J.K rowling!  
es mi primer oneshot, espero que les guste...

Warnings: esta historia esta catalogizada como T, contiene Spanking, si no le gusta, no lea

capitulo 1.

el sol quemaba el césped en el valle Godric, y las familias disfrutaban el sol del verano de aquel año. Luego de 7 aÑos de la batalla con el mago más tenebroso de esa generación, las familias de magos salían con tranquilidad de sus hogares, ha disfrutar de su vida y agradeciendo su suerte al sobrevivir aquella batalla sus heroes de guerra ya no eran tan acosados por la prensa mágica, pero aun así felicitados en las calles, por su coraje y maestría.  
Uno de estos, era la familia Potter que justamente se encontraba preparandose para visitar a los Weasleys.

Un fuerte portazo hizo volar algunos pájaros. Un pequeño niño de unos 8 años, de negros cabellos desordenados,delgado y algo pequeño para su edad, salia corriendo de la casa hacia un automóvil muggle con gran estrepito.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER! casi echas la puerta abajo! si no te calmas mejor olvida que iras con nosotros! Ò.Ó -  
-lo siiieeeeentooo mamá - respondio el niño con algo de fastidio, de la puerta salía una mujer de mediana edad, pelirroja y de impresionantes ojos verdes, cargada con un cesto.

-por que no entras y ayudas a tu padre a cargar las cosas al auto-  
-si mamaaaaaá ...- respondio antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa -CUIDADO CON LA PUERTA! O.O-  
PAAAFFF!  
-esteee...lo siento mami ^.^'- dijo el pequeño asomandose por la puerta nuevamente abierta - .

Harry entró a la cocina ancioso donde encontró a su padre, un hombre de mediana edad con los mismos problemas de cabello que su hijo  
-papá necesitas ayuda?- preguntó con una voz inocente  
-eee...está bien por que no llevas las escobas? ^.^'- dijo su padre algo nervioso de que su hijo lo ayudara, ultimamente, el niño era algo torpe y solía romper muchas cosas por accidente, Lily decía que era por que estaba creciendo, pero el no estaba tan seguro de ello.  
-sii! ^.^  
-están sobre la mesa, pero ten cuidado con ... LOS HUEVOS!- James miraba horrorizado el desastre que dejó su hijo al tirar accidentalmente la bandeja de huevos al suelo  
-n.n' lo sientoo...-  
- ...si.. si, fue un accidente...ve a cargar las escobas y espéranos dentro del auto antes de que tires algo más..ù.ú- dijo james tomando el trapero

Harry salió nuevamente corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, esta vez con las escobas, sin notar que su madre estaba entrando por la puerta antes azotada..  
El impacto fue colosal, las escobas volaron y algunas bolsas calleron al suelo.  
- HARRY ! Ò.ó. - gritó Lily levantándose del suelo enfadada  
- hola mami..n.n'- dijo este desde el suelo, Lily lo tomó del brazo ayudándolo a levantarse, antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, Lily lo había girado y le propino dos fuertes nalgadas.  
-AUU...AUUUUUU! ú.ù - se quejó el pelinegro sobándose el trasero  
- si no te calmas en este instante no te podrás sentar en una semana! Ò.Ó -  
- si mamá...ú.ù - la carita que ponía Harry hacía sentir culpable a Lily, por lo que no lo pudo seguir regañando  
- solo vete al auto ñ.ñ - dijo la pelirroja entregandole las escobas del suelo, Harry las tomó y se fue caminando muy deprisa, antes de que Lily notára el desastre en la cocina.

Luego de 15 minutos la familia Potter ya estaba en el auto, tomando la ruta hacia la madriguera. James había calmado los ánimos, como solía hacer, y Harry se encontraba ancioso de volver a ver a su mejor amigo, se conocían desde hace años y juntos tenían más de una aventura emocionante, como la vez en que inventaron un cepillo domador de rulos con el cepillo de Percy, la cosa no salió muy bien y aun recordaba como el calvo de Percy los persiguió con instintos asesinos durante casi una hora por todo el jardín.  
-falta mucho ? - preguntó Harry saltando de una ventana a otra en el asiento trasero  
-no mucho...puedes estar quieto un segundo? O.ó - respondió James  
-es que es un viaje muy largo... y aburrido.. . - respondio con fastidio  
- hijo solo llebamos 15 minutos aqui ñ.n'  
-taaantooo..ó.Ò -  
- Harry más vale que te comportes hoy, no quiero nada de bromas pesadas, experimentos ni nuevas invenciones fui clara? ò.ó- le dijo Lily interviniendo en la discución de su hijo y su marido -pero mamaaá ... como voy a lograr ser un gran genio mago con tantas limitaciones! Ò.o-  
-puedes empesar por leer los libros de la biblioteca en casa n.n- dijo la pelirroja  
-pero mamá! ò.o -  
En ese instante Lily se dio vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el pequeño, y con expresión seria y algo escalofriante le dijo:  
-lo digo en serio Harry, quiero que te comportes hoy -  
-LLEGAMOS!- interrumpió James contento, pero más relajado se sintió Harry ya que no alcansó a responder nada, y sali de auto con una rápidez impresionante  
-... Ò.Ó -Lily  
-qué ?..n.ñ'- dijo James algo preocupado  
- si pasa algo tú te las arreglas ñ.ñ- le respondió Lily a su marido  
- ú.ù de acuerdo  
- vamos amor! n.n- dijo nuevamente animada la pelirroja, salió del auto muy contenta a saludar a Molly, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, se habían hecho muy amigas durante los tiempos oscuros, Lily siempre admiro de ella la capacidad de poder criar a tantos niños y su gran valor en la batalla.  
James se quedó un rato embobado con su mujer,a pesar de los años, ella seguía cautivandolo.

La jornada era tranquila, luego de un almuerzo muy agradable, los adultos conversaban y los niños corrían por el jardín.  
No muy a la distancía se ve an 4 niños pelirrojos y uno moreno conversando, se ve a un par de gémelos con cara travieza, uno más pequeño y una niñita que intentaba llamar la antención de los 4 niños, especial la del moreno.

- vamos qué tan difícil puede ser? n.ñ - decía Harry impaciente  
- y si es táaan fácil por que no lo haces tú? Ò.ó - le respondió Ron  
-por que yo lo hice la ultima vez . '- acordandose de que casi lo atrapan en acci n - si pero ahora estar n mucho m s atentos!-  
-ooohhh vaaamooss rooniie..acaso te da sustito que mamá te de unas...- empesó a molestar fred mientras george se reía  
-callaté! ni que a ti támpoco te las diera...- lo interrumpió Ron con las orejas coloradas  
-ya..déjenlo, mejor vayan a hacer su parte!.. vamos Ron te necesitamos te unes?- dijo Harry planificando muy bien esta broma  
-está bien... ù.u-  
-YO TAMBIEN QUIERO AYUDAR!- grito con fuerzas la niña que no habían tomado en cuenta, las cabezas de los adultos giraron en dirección a ellos y los 4 niños le taparon la boca a Ginny.  
-jejeje es un juego que inventamos n.n- dijo Fred -claro se llama callemos al h roe n.n- sigui George los adultos volvieron a lo suyo.  
-est bien Ginny no era necesario gritar...n.ñ-susurró Harry antes de que le pudiera replicar le dijo- muy bien tu misión es ayudar a Ron.. tú debes ser la distracción  
- si señor! n.n- dijo Ginny contenta de participar, en ese mismo instante los gémelos salieron corriendo dentro de la casa, Harry subió a la casa del árbol y Ron junto a Ginny, se dirijieron a la mesa.

Ginny llego con su cara más inocente donde estaban sus padres, mientras Ron se escabullía por detras de las sillas  
-papi?- dijo Ginny tocándole el hombro  
-si ángelito? n.n- respondió Arthrur con una tierna sonrisa  
-como se hacen los bebés? n.n?-  
Arthur se atragantó y comenzó a toser nerviosamente los demás se miraban unos a los otros en busca de una sálida..Fue el momento más preciso que tubo Ron para robar la varita de su tía Lily.

Ron corrió a la casa del árbol donde lo esperaban Harry y los gémelos  
-la conseguiste? O.O- preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo  
-aquí está n.n- dijo Ron Blandiendo orgulloso la varita.  
-Fred, George traen todo?- preguntó Harry  
-si cápitan!- dijieron al unisono los gémelos y de un saco voltearon muchas pertenencias de su hermano mayor (Percy)  
-bien, yo tengo aquí los vellos de su nariz- los 3 pelirrojos pusieron cara de asco- hey son los del fin de semana anterior ! ñ.ñ  
-sigamos Harry!- lo apresuró Ron viendo que al parecer los adultos volvían a calmarse y a Ginny se le acababa el repertorio de preguntas ingeniosas.

Los chicos dejaron las cosas en el suelo de la casita del rbol...Harry saco un papelito donde aparecía el hechizo, del fuego indoloro, un clásico entre bromistas.  
Solo había un ligero inconveniente, el pergamino era tan viejo que en algunas partes el hechizo no se leía bien.  
Harry nervioso, tomó la varita y pronunció las palabras mágicas...  
-listo - dijo Harry aún algo nervioso.  
-ahora que falta?- pregunto Ron algo decepsionado no parecía la gran cosa  
-los fósforos- dijo Fred y George sacó una cajetilla de fósforos, prendió uno y lo tiró al montón de cosas viejas usadas, todos se asomaron a ver la cara de Percy,  
pero el ni siquiera se movió .

-tal vez necesite más fósforos- opinó Ron por lo que Geoge tiró 5 fósforos prendidos al montón, se asomaron nuevamente, y esta vez Percy se rascó la nariz.  
Los niños estaban desepcionados.

-tiralos todos!- le dijo Fred a su gémelo que le hizo caso, de pronto Percy estornudó y salio un ligero humillo de su nariz  
-huele a quemado- les dijo a los adultos, todos extrañados comenzaron a buscar algún indicio de algo quemandose. De pronto la cara de Percy cambió , a una expresión de preocupación y al instante grito -LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL!  
los 4 niños extrañados de la reacción de Percy se dieron vuelta y encontraron una inmenza fogata en medio de la casita.  
-O.O-  
casi al instante escucharon los gritos de 2 mujeres - NIÑOOOS!- seguido por los de lo demás adultos  
-hay que salir!- dijo Ron asustado, en ese instante aparecieron Arthur, Bill, Charlie y James sobre escobas  
-muy bien chicos en órden- gritó Arthur - George súbete con Charlie ahora!-  
George no dijo nada solo se abalanzó donde su hermano mayor y juntos bajaron, donde Molly lo abrazó antes de llegar al suelo.  
-Fred con Bill!-  
Cuando Fred tambien llegó a los brazos de su madre, la casita ya casi estaba totalmente en llamas  
- JAMES! TEN CUIDADO!- gritó Lily  
-chicos acerquense con cuidado, la casa ya es inestable... tienen que hacerlo al mismo tiempo !- les ordenó firme James mientras se ponían en posición con Arthur.

De pronto Ron dió un mal paso y la madera se rompió a los pies de los 2 niños que cayeron con ella, por suerte sus padres estaban preparados y no estubieron ni cerca de tocar el suelo.

Apenas los pies de Harry tocaron suelo fue atrapado en un abrazo fuerte de Lily que comenzó a revisarlo entero mientras lo llenaba de besos, de pronto Harry sintió que empalidecía... su madre acababa en encontrar la varita. Se separo rápidamente de ella, pero era demasiado tarde.

-entrégamela Ò.Ó- de pronto los presentes se giraron a ver lo que acontecía y los niños junto a Harry sintieron un escalofrio enorme, y comenzaron a empalidecer.  
-eee... este que cosa mami? n.ñ'-trató de escusarce el pequeño, mientras buscaba la mirada de su padre, tenía la ligera esperanza de que le salvara el cuello, pero se asombró mucho más al verlo con una expresión grave en su rostro, eso era muy mal augurio, el grito de Lily lo debolvió de nuevo a la realidad.  
-HARRY JAMES POTTER! Ò.Ó- Harry le tendió la varita  
-es la mía! O.O... pero cómo? no estubiste cerca.. solo ..RON! Ò.Ó - Molly que iba siguiendo la historia en menos de un segundo tomó de la oreja a Ron y con voz secante dijo:  
-Arthur encargate de los gémelos, yo estaré ocupada con Ron Ò.Ó - y sin más se dirigió al interior de la casa sin soltar la oreja del pequeño pelirrojo que pedía perdón.

Antes de que arthur pudiera tomar a ambos gémelos de la oreja, Fred comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, pero Arthur no estaba de humor , por lo que blandió su varita y Fred quedó paralizado. Se acerco apresuradamente donde se encontraba el niño petrificado, sin soltar a George que ya pedía cleméncia a gritos.

- ve a mi estudio George, y créeme que no estoy de humor para más desobediencias- dijo Arthur Weasley extremadamente enfadado, por lo que George se fue corriendo al estudio de su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Arthur tomo fuertemente la mano del pelirrojo petrificado, y con un simple movimiento de varita Fred volvió a tener movilidad, pero no le sirvió de nada pues su padre lo elevó por el estómago y comenzó a darle fuertes nalgadas.  
-esto! SMACK es! SMACK para que aprendas! SMACK a obedecer! SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
-perdóooooooon.. aaauu...aaauu...porfavor papá ! aaaauuu...! .- Fred pataleaba en brazos de su padre para poder alejarse de esa mano de hierro, pero este lo tenía fuertemente sujetado, sin dejar de nalguearlo comenzó a caminar con el niño aún sujeto hacia su estudio.

Harry estaba asustadísimo, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y vió a su padre con cara de pocos amigos mirándolo, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo sintió el conocido tirón del ombligo y en menos de un segundo se encontraba en el living de su casa, en el valle Godric  
- qué sucedió Ò.Ó? - preguntó sin más James  
-era...era una simple broma.. yo...no pense que podr a pasar esto.. ó.ò - trató de explicarse Harry  
- con fuego! como una simple broma puede involucrar fuego! Ò.Ó !-  
-era un fuego falsoo...-trató de defenderse el pequeño, pero ya veía la batalla perdida  
-robarón una varita! y si el hechizo hubiese afectado a alguien?... era a Percy cierto? ò.Ó - solo le basto con mirar a Harry para confirmarlo -es un asunto muy peligroso! le pudo haber pasado algo grave! y como te sentirías al respecto? . -  
- ó.ò -Harry se removía incomodo, se sentía culpable, no había pensado bien las cosas y podía haber sido algo mucho más grave  
- vén acá hijo- dijo James increiblemente serio, Harry supo inmediatamente lo que ocurriría  
- nooo! noo papá no me nalguees..!Ó.Ò- rogó Harry- de verdad lo siento mucho!  
James se levantó y tomó a Harry del brazo y se dirigió al sillón sin responder  
- nooo...perdón! juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer! nooo! por favor papá me portare bieen! Ó.Ò- Harry trataba de liberarse del agarre de su padre pero era imposible, notó como lo acostaba sobre sus rodillas,y comenzó a patalear para poder liberarse, pero James lo tenía muy bien sujeto. Harry se paralizó por un momento al notar que su padre le bajaba los pantalones y su ropa interior hasta la mitad del muslo.  
-nooooo! nooo papá ! por favor así noo!- comenzó a gritar y llorar Harry al saber que lo nalguearía sin la protección de su pantalón -te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer papá ! pero no me nalgueees! ToT-  
- de eso me aseguraré - respondió James- me asegurare de que no te vuelvas a poner en riesgo hijo!- Levantó su mano y la azotó en el trasero de Harry con fuerza -SMACK!  
-aaaaaaauuuu..! -gritó Harry con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas  
James comenzó con un ritmo de fuertes nalgadas -SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!  
-auuu...aaaauuu... papáaa! paraaa...aaauu!.. me dueleee! aaauuchhh! aauuu - lloraba Harry con un ardor tremendo  
SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!  
-aaaauuu!...perdonaaa...perdón! aaaaauuu...no lo vuelvo aaaauu! aa haaaaacer!- Harry ya lloraba torrencialmente, sentía que tenía un infierno en el trasero  
-SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!- El trasero de Harry estaba con un parejo color rojizo, por lo que James sabía que no faltaba mucho.  
-lo..lo sieentoooo...aaaaauu...lo sie..sientoooo... nuncaaa máaass... lo volvere a haceeer!-sollozó Harry con fuerzas, James notó que el mensaje estaba grabado y con las ultimas 6 nalgadas le dijo:  
-es SMACK! la última SMACK! vez que quiero SMACK! verte haciendo SMACK! algo asi...entendido?  
-siiiiiiiiiiii...!- grito Harry sin dejar de sollozar  
- muy bien! SMACK! SMACK!- James subió con cuidado el pantalón de su hijo, y lo levantó de su regazo, Harry no dejaba de llorar y se tiró en brazos de su padre, que lo acojió en un reconfortante abrazo.  
-lo ..lo sientoo..- balbuceó Harry entre lloriqueos  
-shh..shhh ya pasó- lo calmaba James, haciendo cariño en su espalda  
-prometo que nunca me volver a portar mal ú.ù- dijo Harry más calmado  
- eso lo dudo hijo n.ñ - dijo James secandole las lágrimas harry ebozó una pequeña sonrisa- pero si vuelvo a saber que te arriesgas a ti y a tus amigos, estó será cosa de niños, fui claro?  
-si papá, no lo volveré a hacer.. lo prometo.. ú.ù  
- esta bien campeón..n.n-

De pronto sintieron el ruido de un auto llegar  
-oh! mira tu madre acaba de llegar Harry..-dijo James levantandose y invitando a Harry a seguirlo, pero este no se quería mover, estaba asustado, no quería que su mamá lo castigara también.  
-hola? hay alguien en casa?- dijo Lily en el hall de la casa, de pronto se giró y vió a su esposo y detrás de el escondido, su hijo con su carita con rastros de lágrimas y con gesto adolorido, sonrió con cariño y le abrió sus brazos, Harry no dudo un segundo en salir corriendo y tirarse en los brazos de su madre llorando nuevamente.  
-perdóname mamiiii... no te vuelvo a desobedeceeeer...-  
-shhhh shhh tranquilo pequeño ya todo paso...-acariciandole el cabello con ternura  
- me duele muchoooo...ú.ù-siguió llorando Harry en sus brazos  
- pues a nosotros nos dolió mucho el miedo que nos hiciste pasar cariño u.u- dijo Lily cariñosamente  
-lo sientooo nunca me volveré a portar mal... ú.ù - dijo Harry cuando se calmó  
-me gustar a creer eso n.ñ - le respondió la pelirroja, acariciando su mejilla -que tal si te vas a bañar y luego vemos una película?  
-hey! eso seria una estupenda idea que opinas campeón? n.n- dijo James animado nuevamente  
- siiii! n.n -gritó Harry emocionado y entró corriendo al baño tirando su ropa por doquier  
-mejor ire a ayudarlo ´n.n`- dijo james mientras empesaba a recojer unos calcetines del florero  
-yo ire a hacer palomitas n.n- dijo la pelirroja dandole un beso  
Nada mejor que relajarse despúes de un día tan agitado.

FIN

-  
se aceptan reviews con opiniones constructivas =)  
no se si dejarlo como un libro de oneshots o continuar la historia, comenten!  
muchas gracias y disculpen mis faltas de ortograf a ( no tengo corrector)


End file.
